


It's Worth It, It's Divine

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ace/Aro Sirius, Alternate Universe- non magic, Boarding School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hard of Hearing James, Jock James, Kissing, M/M, Non Magic Hogwarts, Pining, Slow Burn, agender sirius, nerd Remus, self-deprication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin knows what he is--quiet, sarcastic, nerdy.  So what would the gorgeous footie captain James Potter and his best mates want to do with him?  Then Remus gets unwittingly dragged into one of their pranks and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Worth It, It's Divine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anon request- Could you please do a Remus/James prompt where it's a classic nerd and jock cliché storyline?

Remus pushed his hand through his hair, forgetting he had his beanie on. It toppled to the ground, and he scowled at it, deciding it could just lay there like the failure it was, for the duration of his studying. The library was quiet—thank god. There was a big practise for the footie team that afternoon since one of their bigger games was coming up—against Durmstrang, so the entire school was all up-in-arms about it. It meant Remus could potentially get his essay done, and finish up on his chemistry revising since Slughorn was already contemplating throwing him out of the class.

Remus scratched at a scar just under his left eye, then looked across the tables at a few of the other students. He wondered what it would be like to have such a closely knit group of friends. And it wasn’t like any of his housemates were unfriendly. But Remus had trouble bonding. He was at Hogwarts on scholarship, one of the few students who were, and he felt like he had to prove something. Most of the students came from royally descended or incredibly rich homes.

The Potters, for example, had been sending their sons and daughters since the school was founded. James had been raised in India until he was accepted, and he’d shown up bright and happy, immediately commanding attention, even when it was obvious he didn’t want it. He was Hard of Hearing, and sporting hearing aids he had decorated in various colours—this month maroon and gold which Remus had heard him claim would help lead their house to winning the Cup this year. He was the Pride of Gryffindor, or so Remus had heard other students calling him. And it was hard to argue with the logic.

He hadn’t always been very nice—though Remus couldn’t say half the students James pranked didn’t deserve it—but he could see a sort of spoilt arrogance in James, which was starting to bleed away gently as they approached their final exams.

James was gorgeous. Captain of the footie team, footie obsessed, really, and had just had a spectacular, public break-up with his girlfriend, Lily Evans.

Remus couldn’t believe the pair of them had gotten together, then he couldn’t believe they would ever be apart. Lily was studious, like Remus. Where high marks and high praise from professors came like second nature to James, others had to study for it. Evans resented him at first, then admired him, then came to love him. 

Remus didn’t blame either one of them. Frankly he would have given a limb or two for even a vague acknowledgment from either. But Remus wasn’t like that. He flew under the radar. He was unremarkable in his dark-tawny curls, his dark-olive skin littered with freckles, and his big nose, and annoying overbite which always poked into his bottom lip when he smiled—which was rare.

He was a beanie-wearing nerd, who kept quiet in class, and had his nose constantly in a book.

It’s not like he wanted it that way, really. Remus would have loved to be something else—sporty or… well anything. But when he was five, his neighbour—a teen called Fenrir— had dared him to climb up a tree in their front garden. Remus had been scared of heights, and the moment he got to the top, he panicked.

The boy had shouted, “Just jump, I’ll catch you!”

And Remus, being far too young to understand what sarcasm was, did so. He hit two branches before landing on the ground. He broke his hip, his back, the small branches tearing at his face and arms. He hit his head as he landed, and the injury had been lasting. Remus had trouble remembering a lot, so it wasn’t by desire that kept him studying, but necessity. And he wasn’t playing sport not because he didn’t want to, but because he didn’t have full range of motion of his legs, and often times needed a cane to get to and from his classes.

In fact, Remus was only able to go to Hogwarts because a handful of years before, the castle was finally updated with lifts and ramps for students who needed the access and couldn’t manage the stairs.

With a sigh, Remus turned his face back to his books, but it didn’t last long. There was a commotion at the library door, and he could hear Madame Pince’s sharp reprimand. “This is a library! I’ll thank you to treat it like one.”

“Sorry, miss,” came a familiar voice.

Sirius Black.

James’ other half. He’d once heard James call Sirius his “better half” but Remus had to disagree there. There wasn’t anything _better_ about Sirius. They were quite the same, but was James’ polar opposite. Where James was bright and happy, Sirius was wild and dangerous. Too good looking for their own good, Sirius also wore agender, asexual and aromantic badges constantly. They flirted, they nicked skirts from the wardrobe cupboard to wear on their femme days, and twisted their long undercut into a bun which made students of every gender swoon.

Remus could see it. He envied it, in a way. But he could see pain in Sirius’ eyes that most people didn’t have or understand, and he knew he was content to manage his own.

But like James, Sirius had a charisma that most of the other students didn’t. Sirius didn’t so sport, but they could be found at every match cheering James on like the literal fate of the world depended on how many goals James made per game. That was something Remus did envy, the unwavering love and loyalty of a friend like Sirius.

He was just getting back to his books when Sirius passed by, and unable to help himself, Remus looked up. Sirius caught his eye, then winked and bent low, their fingers curling round Remus’ hat. “Dropped something, Lupin.”

Remus was startled into silence, even as his fingers closed round the material, and after a second, he coughed. “Um. Thanks. I…couldn’t bend over so…um.” He was blabbering. He was certain in the six and a half years they’d been at school together, Sirius hadn’t addressed him once. And he had been sure up to now, Sirius hadn’t known his name. Hadn’t even ever seen him before.

Sirius was grinning though, their lip quirked into a half smile. “No worries. Can I sit?”

Remus almost choked on his own tongue. “I. Yeah, sure. I can…shall I move my things or…”

“Chill,” Sirius said, and sank into a chair, kicking one of their boots up on the table. “Just waiting for Jamie.”

Remus swore his tongue swelled to twice its normal size, and he had to clear his throat. “Ah. Oh. Um. Studying?”

There was a look in Sirius’ eyes, mischievous and full of laughter which made Remus decidedly nervous. “Something like that. Actually, maybe we could use your help. I’ll see what Jamie’s got.”

Remus nodded, and tried to go back to studying. Really, he did. But found it impossible because Sirius was still looking at him and Remus’ heart was pounding against his ribs as he realised that James fucking Potter was going to be sitting at his table in some minutes. 

He should go.

He should excuse himself and go, because they didn’t actually want him here. They couldn’t. They wouldn’t. I mean…he was Remus.

He was nobody.

He closed his book, but a thin hand splayed flat along the top before he could make a move to get up. “You know that statue in the Maths corridor? The one-eyed one?”

Remus blinked. “Yeah.”

“Did you know it moves? And there’s a secret passage behind it?”

Remus bit down on his lower lip, then nodded. “Um. I found some kids there snogging my first year as prefect.”

Sirius’ eyes lit up, and they sat back, crossing their arms. “Oh yeah?”

Remus nodded.

“Take points, did you?”

Remus shook his head. “Ah. Didn’t seem fair. Rules around here can be a bit…old fashioned?”

Sirius snorted a laugh, shrugging one shoulder up. “Yeah, they can be. Like that old bat Sinstra giving me a detention for my skirt! I mean, it was the proper length and everything. Minnie set her straight of course—or queer, if we’re being accurate.”

Remus felt his cheeks bubble with colour, but he smiled. “Yeah.”

“Anyway, good on you. Not selling out your fellow students for a quick snog. Not my thing but…I support it.” They waved a hand lazily.

Remus swallowed thickly and then said, “Look, I can go if you and your friends want some time, you know? I don’t want to impose and…”

“Chill,” Sirius ordered again. “I mean, unless you want to. I know Jamie can be an obnoxious git but he’s alright once you get to know him.”

“No that’s…” Remus faltered. “That’s not what I meant. I just…you don’t want some nerd, you know…”

“What?” Sirius pressed. “Ruining our street-cred?” They snorted a laugh. “Come off it, Lupin. You’re alright. Here…” they dug into the pockets of their robes and pulled out a chocolate bar. It had Honeydukes Finest written across the top in swirling calligraphy. “Peace offering.”

Remus took it, but hesitated. “Um. I don’t um…like chocolate?”

Sirius’ eyebrow shot up. “Wait. But…I always see you with it. You keep giving it to the kids you tutor.”

Remus laughed. “Yeah well, it’s good incentive and most kids like chocolate. I’m just you know…abnormal.”

Sirius looked oddly devastated. “Oh. I don’t have anything else.”

Remus laughed again, and was startled when he realised how damn comfortable he felt with Sirius. “It’s alright, you know. Can I keep this, though? I have a session later this evening with Edwards and she really struggles in maths. It’s good incentive. And good chocolate. Expensive.”

Sirius waved their hand. “Of course.”

Remus tucked the bar into his pocket. He offered a tentative smile to Sirius who grinned back, bright and sunny. Their smile wasn’t like James’, but it made Remus feel warm, and like Sirius might actually want him there which was…new.

And different.

He no longer had the urge to flee.

At least, not until James Potter strolled in. His hair was freshly wet from the showers, and his shirt was clinging to his fit, muscular torso, making Remus’ mouth go dry. But his heart sank immediately because James walked in with Pettigrew at his side, and his arm round Evans who was chatting away—though it rather looked like she was giving him a lecture.

“…and you know that kid was watching, Potter. What is that going to teach him? I mean honestly, that is the worst display of…” Evans stopped when her eyes fell on Sirius and Remus. “Oh. Sirius, you found yourself a new friend?”

“Yes, a new best friend since mine is fifteen minutes late,” Sirius said, eyeing James. “Rude of you. Didn’t your parents teach you any manners?”

James grinned at Sirius, then turned to Remus. “Did he like tie you to the chair or something? Or is he blackmailing you?”

Remus felt his throat go tight with the rejection. “Ah. No. It’s fine, I can go. I don’t need to…”

“What?” James asked, almost panicked. He dropped his arm from Lily and hurried to take the seat next to Remus. “Don’t go! I just didn’t think you’d want to hang round this tosser all afternoon.”

Remus’ eyes flickered back to Sirius who was smiling, and offered a quirk of a shoulder. “No I…they’re alright. They even gave me chocolate.”

“Of course,” James said, rolling his eyes, but he grinned over at Sirius whose eyes had gone a little wider. “Anyway, so what are we doing, my little cherry blossoms?”

“I thought we had the thing,” Pettigrew said, speaking up for the first time as he sank into the chair across from James. “You know. With the thing.” He eyed Remus.

Remus again, felt the urge to get up, but before he could move, James snaked a foot out and curled his ankle round the leg of Remus’ chair, preventing him from being able to push back. “Right,” James said. “And we have Remus here, right? To help with the one-eyed statue?”

Remus’ eyes widened. “To help with the…I’m sorry, what?”

“Okay so we’re planning just the teeniest prank on the Slytherins,” Sirius said, waving their hand dismissively, “and we need someone to help as look-out with Jamie here because he’s useless at it.”

“Mate, it’s not my fault I’m Hard of Hearing.” James sat back, crossing his arms with the most adorable pout Remus had ever seen in his life. He then turned to Remus with a sigh. “Filch is oddly quiet, and I need someone who can hear the distant echoes down the corridor. Lily here refuses to help…”

“Because I refuse, _refuse_ , to put myself at risk of detention,” she said. “I’ve not gotten a single one and you’ve yet to give me reason for one, Potter.”

James rolled his eyes, but didn’t take his gaze away from Remus. “Sirius has to actually pull the prank, and Pete has to take the English corridor. Which leaves us Maths. So. Say you will?” James’ puppy-dog eyes were nearly impossible to resist, and eventually Remus cracked, groaned, and put his forehead to the desk. He startled when he felt a warm, surprisingly soft palm on the back of his neck, toying with his curls. “Say yes, Remus.”

Remus sighed, then turned his head to the side to face James. “Yes,” he groaned.

James’ grin was so big, Remus felt his heart in his throat. He picked up his head and looked over at Sirius who looked triumphant. “Tonight then,” James said, and Remus was profoundly aware James hadn’t taken his hand off Remus’ neck. “Just before midnight.”

Remus was absolutely sure this was the worst idea ever, and yet, he found himself more excited than he had been since getting his acceptance letter.

*** 

Somehow the Gryffindors managed to convince Remus to abandon the Ravenclaw table and eat with them. Remus determinedly ignored the pointed, mostly shocked, stares of his housemates. The Gryffindors seemed to think it was all business as usual, and of course with the blessing of both Head Boy and Girl, Remus didn’t think there would be any challenges there.

But it still felt weird to sit at the table with them like they’d been mates all these long years. Sirius had gone and changed into a skirt halfway through the day, showing up to lunch ten minutes late with a smear of lipstick across their lips.

Lily immediately grabbed them by the front of their shirt, hauling them close. “You twat! I was saving that colour for my date!”

James rolled his eyes, and Remus decided to take a side. “Looks good on them though, Evans. I mean, you can’t deny that.”

Sirius beamed, like the entire world had just lit up like an eighth night menorah, and they grinned at Remus. “See. Lupin’s on my side and he’s from the smart house.”

“Ravenclaw isn’t the smart house,” Lily said, and began a rant about the psychological evaluations and the meanings behind each.

Remus turned her out, having heard it before from many, many students, and he looked at James who was staring at him a little funny. He swiped his hand across his mouth. “Um. Alright, James?”

James blinked in surprise, then shrugged and nodded. “Perfectly. You still up for tonight.”

“Of course,” Remus said, but did his best to keep his tone neutral. The last thing he needed was for James Potter to know his crush was getting worse. Especially when he was sat next to the girlfriend he’d apparently made up with.

James sighed, then threw his arm round Lily. “My darling peanut butter cup. Drop it. We get it. But you can’t deny our Remus here is very smart.”

Lily snorted, but shrugged. “Yeah, alright. And us scholarship kids have to stick together, right?” She put out her fist, and Remus shrugged, bumping it. She grinned and shrugged James’ arm off.

“So when’s your date?” Sirius asked.

Lily grinned, her cheeks going pink. “Tomorrow. You haven’t used it all, have you?”

Sirius rolled their eyes. “No. Like I would do that to you. I just thought I’d be your poison tester.”

“Jesus. It’s from Mac, you absolute shit. It’s not poisoned.”

“You just never know these days,” Sirius said with a sigh, then tucked into their sandwich, eating delicately so as not to mess up the colour.

Remus smiled to himself. Maybe he wouldn’t get exactly what he wanted, but none of them had made him feel left out, and that mattered. He sat quiet, listening to them talk, and felt like he belonged.

When most of the students scurried out, trying to be early for their next lecture, Peter quickly went into the dynamics of the prank. It turned out he was quite the mastermind, though that was hardly a surprise as Peter had always been an amazing strategist. He gave everyone their exact instructions—luckily Remus’ was nothing more than helping James with listening for Flich. Sirius had the most explicit, and Peter would take care of the rest. And Remus decided he wouldn’t ask what the consequences for the Slytherins were—he’d just wait to see the chaos when it was all over.

Then they had lectures, and Remus’ house and year were in English so he had to bid the others farewell. “Tonight?” Remus said, shoving his beanie over his head. He absently swiped at his scar, and then dared a glance at James who seemed to be the only one paying attention.

For his part, the footie captain nodded and smiled. “Meet you at the entrance to your common room, alright?”

Remus nodded, feeling his heart flutter. He stamped it down, even as James reached out to squeeze his shoulder, and then he was off.

He just had to get over this crush, he told himself. Then he might have the strength to allow himself to be proper friends with all of them. Especially James Potter.

*** 

Remus was all nerves, quaking as he reached for the door to the common room. Nearly everyone was in bed, and he had his prefect badge on—heading to meet Head Boy actually, so he had an excuse if he was caught by anyone.

He sucked in a breath, wondering if maybe this was some elaborate prank. Wondering if maybe they were going to send him into the corridors and get him a detention and laugh because who wanted to be friends with some nerd like Remus Lupin, anyway?

As his thoughts spiralled, he stepped into the corridor. It was empty. Before his heart could sink, and his throat could go tight, he heard the faintest, “Hsst.”

Remus whipped his head round, and spotted an arm waving at him from a tapestry. Remus hurried over, and peered behind it, finding James wearing a huge grin.

“Alright, Remus?”

Remus swallowed nervously, then nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered back. “Alright?”

James gave an affirmative hum, then grabbed Remus, dragging him behind. “Okay, so we’re investigating a report of suspicious activity if we get stopped. Then we duck behind the statue. The passageway is big enough for the pair of us, I think. And Sirius and Pete shouldn’t be too long. When we see the signal, we run.”

“The signal?” Remus started to ask, but James dragged him out into the open, and the pair began to stroll toward the maths corridor, looking their best like they were supposed to be there.

Luckily, they didn’t meet with a single student or teacher out of bed. The statue was there as ever, and James gave it a slight push. Remus expected more resistance, but it slid easily, and Remus saw the passageway open up for them.

It would fit. Snug, but not too claustrophobic. Remus slipped in first, then James, and he adjusted the statue back enough that they were obscured, but not locked into the dark.

“You should be here,” James said, and shifted Remus toward the entrance. “So you can hear better.”

Remus nodded, chewing on his lip, then slid down and James joined him. “How long? I mean, until Sirius and Peter get done?”

“Oh erm,” James reached into his pocket, pulling out his mobile. “Fifteen minutes? Look I appreciate this, but if you’re uncomfortable…”

“No,” Remus said in a rush, then his cheeks went pink and he was grateful it was dark enough to hide the blush. “No it’s fine. Honestly. I’m just surprised any of you actually wanted to hang out with me.”

James blinked at him, owlishly a bit behind his glasses. “I…what? Why wouldn’t we?”

Remus shrugged. “Well. We weren’t exactly mates before this, were we? And you’re all…cool.”

James snorted. “Cool. And you’re not?”

“Obviously I’m not,” Remus said, a little shirty. “It’s fine. It’s not like I’m trying to be cool or…whatever. I don’t need to be popular. I just…didn’t think any of you knew my name.”

James bit down on his thumbnail and watched Remus for a while. “Do you um…do you remember two years ago when we were down by the lake? And we got into that huge row with Snape?”

Remus pulled a face, because yeah, he remembered. “Mm. The one where Evans publicly humiliated you?”

James laughed, then clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle the noise. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “Well the next day you were in the corridor, and Snape was talking to his friends about us, and you um…you corrected his pronouns when he was ranting about Sirius. He was livid, I remember. Looked like he wanted to punch you in the fucking face. And you said something like…”

“It doesn’t matter if you like a person or not, their pronouns need to be respected at all times,” Remus said.

James brightened. “Yeah. I think I knew then you were the sort I wanted to get to know. But you kept…well... I mean you don’t exactly have the friendliest demeanour. I wasn’t sure how to approach you.”

Remus flushed. “Oh. I’m…sorry?”

James giggled under his breath. “You’re sorry. Remus you’re…something else, I can tell you that. I’m glad Sirius decided they were done with waiting round for you to say hi.”

Remus blinked. “You were waiting on me? Me? To talk to the most popular kids at school? Me?”

James shrugged. “We’re idiots?” he offered.

Remus rolled his eyes and nudged James with his knee. James nudged back, and they went back and forth until James put a hand on Remus’, the heat of his palm sinking into his thigh, and Remus barely restrained himself from making a noise in the back of his throat.

Remus opened his mouth to say something, but he swore he heard a noise. Going stiff, he shoved his head toward the opening and trained his ears. After a moment though, it seemed like nothing. He was about to sit back down when a warm hand fell to the small of his back, and a voice spoke right behind his ear.

“Anything?”

Remus had to consciously not choke on his own tongue. He swallowed, and breathed. “Um. No. Just my imagination, I think.”

He sat back carefully, and James shifted with him, settling against the other side of the wall. He grimaced, then reached up and pulled the left hearing aid out of his ear. “Fuck.”

“Alright?”

James’ eyes lifted, then sighed. “Oh. Yeah just…battery died and I knew it was going to, but I didn’t bring a spare.” He tucked it into the pocket of his trousers, then unbuttoned the sleeves of his shirt and rolled them up to the elbows.

Remus felt his mouth go dry again, and to distract himself and shake himself out of his crush he said, “So. Date with Lily soon. You must be excited.”

James stared. Almost in shock, definitely in confusion. His mouth worked, then his hands raised and twisted into shapes which Remus didn’t understand at all, and then he realised it was sign language.

“Oh I don’t erm…understand sign. I’m sorry I…”

James stared at his hands, then gave a laugh. “Christ sorry it’s just…date with _Lily?_ Remus she…she and I split. We had a huge row in the Great Hall and everything. You were _there_.”

“I know,” Remus said, and felt his heart hammer when James leant in to hear him better. “But she…you had her arm round her at the library and at lunch and you…she said you had a date.”

“No,” James said, and a very soft, very adorable smile broke out over his mouth. “No, _she_ has a date, Re. Not me.”

Re. Re. Re.

James had just given him a nickname and it pinged round Remus’ head like a bloody pinball. He took in a shaking breath. “Oh. Sorry I didn’t mean to assume.”

James licked his lips, then shifted forward and his hand crept onto Remus’ thigh again and he made sure he had Remus’ gaze. “I don’t have a date. Haven’t in ages. Do you?”

Remus shook his head, and felt the mad urge to put his hand over James’, and something in his brain said, _that would be a good idea_ , against his will and he _did_. Oh Christ. James merely smiled though, and twisted his hands upward so they were pressed palm to palm and _fuck_ Remus was half sure he might pass out or something.

“I um. I don’t…I haven’t dated. Like. Ever.”

James shook his head. “Mad.”

“True,” Remus countered.

James shifted even closer. They were so, so close. Remus could feel James’ breath, and it smelt sweet and soft like liquorice and mint. “Still mad,” he murmured. “Who wouldn’t want you?”

Remus let out a startled laugh. “You mean with the scars and my inability to remember sodding anything, and the fact that I’m a sarcastic nerd who…”

His words were cut off when James reached up and touched his cheek and Remus swore he was about to catch _fire_. “Yeah,” James breathed. “With all those things. And with your cute nose and your stupid dimples which…Christ they should be outlawed,” James said, breathy and short. “And that smile of yours and…” James licked his lips, then boldly ran the pads of his fingers along one of Remus’ larger scars.

Remus felt his eyes slipping closed, and he had to catch himself before he fell too hard. “James,” he whispered.

“Remus,” came the softer reply. Then James urged him closer and their noses were brushing together, and Remus could see a faint glint from the corridor light on the edge of James’ glasses when he dared to open an eye. “You want to kiss me?”

“Everyone wants to kiss you,” Remus countered.

“I don’t give a fuck,” James breathed back, letting his lips brush just barely, just slightly, against Remus’, “what other people want. I care what you want.”

Remus swallowed thickly, breathing for a moment before he dared answer. “I want to kiss you.”

“Thank god, thank god,” James groaned, then he closed the distance between them. His hands immediately went into Remus’ hair, knocking back the beanie and twisting his fingers into Remus’ soft curls. Their lips danced together, tongues hesitant for a moment, then sure as they slid together.

Remus groaned, and somehow found himself gripping James by the forearms, then shifting so somehow he was in between James’ legs, on his knees, pressing James against the wall with his hands twisted in the front of James’ shirt. James was trying to kiss back whilst sporting the biggest grin, and eventually Remus broke away from him and pressed their foreheads together.

“Jesus,” he breathed. “Jesus. Jesus. I’m saying that a lot for a man who doesn’t even _believe_ in Jesus.”

James laughed brightly, cupping Remus’ cheeks with both hands and shook his head. “You’re good at that, you know. The kissing, I mean. I’d like to try it again.”

Remus made a noise between a hum and a growl, then dove back in and kissed him again. The smile was gone, replaced by a hunger, a need which made James tug Remus down harder, and their chests pressed together hard, and Remus couldn’t stop.

At least, he couldn’t stop until their tunnel was invaded suddenly by a sopping wet person in a skirt, white shirt, and a huge scowl.

“Judases!” Sirius hissed, crossing their arms over their soggy, now see-through shirt. “Judases!”

“Shit,” Remus murmured against James, turning slightly and giving Sirius a slightly sheepish smile. “Um. Did we um. Miss something?”

“Whilst you two were sucking each other’s faces off, yes,” Sirius hissed, jabbing their finger into Remus’ shoulder. “Pete nearly got caught, and I only just got away.”

“Do I even want to know why the hell you’re soaking wet, Pads?”

Sirius wrinkled their nose up. “No. You really, really do not.”

“Was it successful?” James asked, still holding Remus tight by the waist, and Remus realised that Sirius was watching, and James didn’t _care_ and James wanted him there, and he was not pushing Remus away. He was holding Remus like he was something precious.

Hunkering down near the wall, Sirius poked their head out, then slunk back down. “Yes. It was. But we’re going to be stuck here for at least half an hour so I will thank you to stop all…” they waved their hand at James and Remus, “…that kissing shit until I can go.”

James laughed brightly, then manoeuvred Remus round so he was sitting in James’ lap. James wrapped his arms round Remus’ waist happily, hooking his chin on Remus’ shoulder, and hummed into his ear. “We’re going to cuddle. I’d offer you some, but you’re all wet.”

Sirius rolled their eyes. “Whatever.”

Remus hesitated, then bit his lip and opened his arms slowly. “I’ve got good cuddles, and you might catch cold.”

Sirius’ eyes widened, then they rolled them and let themselves be dragged into a James-Remus cuddle. It was much warmer, in spite of Sirius’ soggy state, and before long, there was a small series of pops.

“That’s the signal,” James said.

Sirius was instantly up on their feet and peered out. “Coast is clear. I’ll go first. Then you two.” They turned and gave Remus’ cheek a fond pat. “Good for you both, by the way. It’s about time. If I had to listen to any more of Jamie’s pining, I was going to smother him in his sleep.” They winked, then rushed out of the passageway and was gone.

Remus wondered what was next. Would James dismiss him? Would James tell him…

His thoughts were interrupted when James crowded him back against the wall and kissed him very softly. “Be my boyfriend.”

Remus blinked at him. “I…what?”

“Boyfriend. Or do you prefer another name for it? Significant other or…?”

“No no, no.” Remus swallowed. “I mean boyfriend is fine it’s just. Me? You want me? To be your boyfriend?”

James laughed. “Yes. You. You you you.” He cupped Remus’ cheeks again and nuzzled their noses together. “You,” he breathed.

Remus felt like he was flying and falling and spinning all at once. He grabbed onto the front of James’ shirt to steady himself, then he gave a nod. “Yeah. Yes. Okay. Me.”

James’ eyes were bright and wide behind his glasses, and his kiss was deeper, hotter, and he groaned as he pulled away. “Okay. Okay. Mine. You’re mine.”

“M’yours,” Remus muttered, not quite sure he could form more words.

“I’m going to have to let you go to your dormitory,” James said, his voice still low and growly, “but don’t for a fucking second think you’ll be stepping outside without me for breakfast. Alright?”

Remus laughed, nodding. “Yeah. Yes. Alright.”

James licked his lips again, and dove in for one last kiss. “I’m yours too, you know,” he murmured once he pulled back, just enough so they could speak. “Just thought I’d say it.”

Remus dared to wind his fingers into James’ wild locks, they were just as rich and soft as Remus always thought they would be. He let out a breath. “Thank you,” he murmured.

James shook his head and nipped at his jaw. “We’re good?”

Remus laughed again, and pushed his forehead against James’ shoulder. “Yeah James. Yeah. We’re good.”

*** 

The next morning all the Slytherins showed up in neon-lime-green kits. Furious. Pointing accusing fingers. Remus turned and hid his laugh in James’ shoulder as the rest of their group tried to look as innocent as they could. McGonagall looked furious, and not as confused about Remus’ presence there as he thought she should be.

Not that it mattered.

James had one arm around his waist, hitching him close as the other shovelled breakfast into his face. And he dropped occasional kisses on Remus’ cheek. In front of everyone. And looked happy to be doing it.

If Remus had ever wondered what perfection felt like before this moment, he would have been wrong. Because before this moment, he had never experienced James Potter.

And after this moment, he knew he never wanted to go without him.


End file.
